Always
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: When injured in a vicious battle Robin is tended to by Raven, can this be the chance he was waiting for to finally tell her how he feels? Song fic (be warned). Contains lyrics from Blink 182's 'Always'


****

Always

"Titan's go!" yelled Robin as he pulled out his bo staff and rushed forward, swing it around his head before he leapt into the mass of escaped convicts. Raven and Starfire watched as Robin batted anyone who even touched him away, being careful to move when a flailing body came straight towards them.

"Friend Robin is how you say intense yes?" asked Starfire as she watched him kick and punch his way through the convicts.

"That would be putting it mildly" replied Raven as she moved out of the way of another flying body, watching the man smash head first into the wall behind her.

"Where's bird boy?" asked Cyborg as he stood beside Starfire and Raven, looking at them as he changed his arm back to normal. The girls where about to reply until another flying convict smashed into him, making him sigh as he lay on the ground beneath an unconscious criminal.

"Dude ask a stupid question get a stupid answer" smirked Beast Boy as his head popped into Cyborg's view, making the metal teen growl angrily as he pushed the convict off of his body.

"And your just letting him fight alone because???" asked Cyborg as he stood back up again, glaring at Beast Boy as he walked back towards the girls.

"You know Robin when he's in a bad mood it's best to let him trash it out on someone" replied Raven in her usual dry tone, blinking once as she looked at Cyborg. Starfire was about to add something until they heard the sound of Robin crying out in pain, making each of their heads snap round as they watched several thugs hold him while another continued to ram his fists into the masked teens stomach and face.

"See what happens when you let him fight alone" said Cyborg as he changed his arm back into its sonic cannon form, "Titan's lets go!" he barked as he ran towards Robin, blasting anybody who got in his way with a blast from his sonic cannon.

****

xxx

Robin groaned as he opened his eyes, his head pounded as his vision was swarmed with bright colours.

"What happened?" he asked weakly as he tried to move but found that he was being held down by a pair of strong but gentle hands.

"You sustained a serious beating at the hands of those thugs" replied Raven as she placed her free hand on his temple and gently made him lie back down on the bed. Robin tried to fight back but his entire body disagreed and he reluctantly returned to being horizontal.

"So what's the damage doc?" he joked trying to lighten the mood between him and Raven, failing miserably as she gave him a cold look.

"Let's just say that you'll be off your feet for a few days" replied Raven as she smiled gently at him, making him go wide eyed at the sight of the unfamiliar facial expression.

"Was a that a smile I just saw?" he asked a little to loud, making Raven blush as she tried to hid her smile behind a frown.

****

  
I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready

"What where you thinking?" she asked as she looked at Robin, hoping the change in topic would make him forget about her smile, "I know you are a skilled martial artist but even I knew there was to many for you to take on" she added as she watched Robin try and sit up, he winced slightly as he used his arms to support himself.

"I was in a bad mood" replied Robin with a cough as he settled into his sitting position, "I'm sorry but you know what I get like when I'm in one" he said as he looked at Raven. She knew exactly what he was like, unpredictable, restless and dangerous to both his enemies and friends.

"And may I ask what put you in such a foul mood in the first place?" asked Raven as she carefully sat on the bed and looked at Robin, not noticing that her hands where a few inches away from his.

****

  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always

"You wouldn't want to know" he said bashfully as she looked at her, hiding the pain he was feeling behind his boyish smile.

"Tell me" said Raven in a slightly louder but playful tone of voice as she moved closer to him, her hand accident brushing against his. Raven looked down at their now touching hands and instinctively pulled hers away, making Robin's heart sink as he felt the warmth of her skin leave his own.

"Trust me you don't want to know" he said again as he turned away from her and coughed into his hand.

"Yes I do!" yelled Raven as she forced him to turn his head and look at her again, making him smile as he looked into her amethyst eyes.

****

  
And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
Lets start this again for real  
  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready

Robin didn't know what to do, he wanted more than anything to just tell her that it was because of her that he was in a bad mood, he wanted to tell about all his failed attempts at telling the truth of how he felt about her.

"Tell her now is the perfect time" whispered the now familiar voice of his inner self.

"Trust me Raven you don't want to know" he said again only this time in a whisper, making her smile as she moved closer to his face, she was so close that Robin could now feel her breath against his face.

"Yes I do" she purred as she gently reached behind his head and began to untie his mask, surprised slightly by the fact Robin wasn't trying to stop her. He simply closed his eyes as she peeled his mask off and smiled as he felt it being torn away from his face, exposing his eyes to the real world.

****

  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times as he tried to make the spots of colour disappear. His eyes where a beautiful crystal blue, they made Raven smile as she watched sparkle in the light of his room.

"Now what put in the bad mood blue eyes?" she asked as she moved away from his face and twirled his mask around her fingers. Robin simply smiled as he made himself more comfortable, wincing again as a slight pain flared up in his ribs.  
"If you must know it was…you" he said finally as he looked up at her, a slight smile had appeared on his face as the words came out, "Well not you exactly more of my feelings for you".

"Feelings?" asked Raven almost playfully as she looked at him, raising her eyebrow as she spoke.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for the longest time Raven" he said as he cleared his thought and prepared to say the words that he could never seem to say.

"Go on" smiled Raven as she looked at him, blinking slowly as he tried to think of a way of telling her.

"I just want you to know that I…that I…" he stammered as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"ROBIN WAKE UP!!!!"

****

  
I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always

Robin opened his eyes and shielded them with his hand as the sun shone down. With a groan he sat up and looked around him rubbing his head as his eyes looked around him at the damaged court yard.

"You ok?" asked Cyborg as his face came into Robin's vision.

"What happened?" asked Robin weakly as he felt a set of hands help him to his feet.

"You got knocked out by a stay energy blast from tin grin here" smirked Beast Boy as he finished helping Robin to his feet and pointed directly at Cyborg, making the metal teen blush furiously as he frowned at the green changeling. Robin groaned again as he rubbed his head again and looked around him sadly.

"Just a dream" he whispered to himself as he looked at Raven, even in a dream he couldn't tell her how he felt about her…but still he came close.

****

Always

xxx

****

Will he ever be able to just tell her? Maybe he will maybe he won't. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed that story and thanks a tonne for all the reviews (make me smile and help take my depression away for a while). I'm glad that everyone likes my stories. So until next time remember to stay safe.

Later days


End file.
